


Those Hips Don't Lie

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lap Sex, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "Absolutely not!" Jon spluttered, shaking his head dramatically for good measure. Theon rolled his eyes. The Kraken was owned by Theon's sister and known for being the place for hook-ups. Given the strippers and lap dancers, Jon couldn't say he was surprised at the seedy reputation it had."Well there were no refunds so suck it up!" Theon stated, tapping Jon's glass. "Hurry up!"***"So what are you doing here?" Sansa was asking him and Jon blinked, clearing his throat as he tried to block out the sounds she had made when she came."Um...I'm with my friend...he booked us in here," he replied, casting a glance around the room in search of Theon once more, finally spotting him speaking with his sister at the bar. He turned back to her. "What are you doing here?""Hen night," she beamed and Jon automatically dropped his gaze to her hand. She laughed, shaking her head dramatically. "Not mine, my friend's. She and her girlfriend are both here."Letter L (Lap dance) of the Jonsa A-Z Kink Challenge





	Those Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord, this one wanted to become a WIP but I held strong! lol  
> Also, I can't write lap-dancing. I just put enough in there for it to count and then went on with the smut. That is all I care about anyway :p

"So, what exactly happened?" Theon asked, frowning as Jon took another excessively long gulp of his pint. He continued to stare as Jon slammed the glass back down, some liquid spilling over the side.

"She said she didn't think she could go through with the marriage," Jon replied with a huff. "I mean, we've been on and off a couple of times but I thought this time it would be okay.. Surely, you would know by the time you get to twenty seven if you were sticking it out or not."

"Yeah," Theon replied with a sympathetic nod as he rested his chin in his hand. "So...it is over?"

"Yup," Jon sighed, popping the p with annoyance. He pressed the palms of his hand against his eyes. "A week before the wedding and she packs up and leaves."

"Is there someone else?"

"I don't know," Jon sighed again, letting his hands drop back on the bar. He grabbed his glass once more, taking another long swig.

"Well, I never liked her anyway," Theon sniffed, causing Jon to splutter.

"You don't need to say that," Jon replied with a weak smile.

"I'm not," Theon insisted, patting Jon's shoulder. "Val was fucking terrifying!"

"Only because she called you out on the way you sleep around."

"Whatever," Theon shrugged and then he cleared his throat, his fingers plucking at the beer mat in front of him. "So...uh...this was meant to be your stag night right?"

"Gee, you're great at cheering folk up, you know that?"

"And well, I thought, when you told me it was all off and stuff," Theon continued as though he hadn't heard, scratching the side of his nose as Jon narrowed his eyes. "I thought you'd need some cheering up so I booked a couple of seats at The Kraken and..."

"Absolutely not!" Jon spluttered, shaking his head dramatically for good measure. Theon rolled his eyes. The Kraken was owned by Theon's sister and known for being the place for hook-ups. Given the strippers and lap dancers, Jon couldn't say he was surprised at the seedy reputation it had.

"Well there were no refunds so suck it up!" Theon stated, tapping Jon's glass. "Hurry up!"

"You can't get a refund off your own sister?"

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it!"

***

If Theon had been aware of Jon glaring daggers into his back all the way to The Kraken, he made no sign of it bothering him. Instead, he just continued to talk about the girls at the club that he thought Jon would like.

Jon paid little attention to the details his friend was sharing, too busy wishing he could just go to bed and hide under the covers for the next few days. But Theon had his spare keys and he just knew his friend would come back to his, just to spite him.

He also knew how stubborn Theon could be and his friend would absolutely hold Jon down to watch the display if he had to. Best to choose the path of least resistance Jon thought solemnly

He sighed as they joined the line, Theon jumping up and down beside him but whether in excitement for the stripper or from the cold, Jon didn't know but he was more than convinced that both were equal motives.

The bouncer checked Theon's name and lifted the barrier to let them through.

Jon wrinkled his nose at the musty smell. If the smoking ban hadn't happened, this would be such a cliched image, he mused as he followed Theon through the candle lit tables to the one that had Theon's name.

"Drinks gentlemen?" a perky brunette woman asked, fluttering her eyelashes over her bright blue eyes.

"Two pints of whatever is on tap," Theon replied, sending her a wink that had her giggling. Theon suddenly stood up, tossing his jacket over the back of his chair. "Be back in a sec!"

He patted Jon's shoulder a couple of times in a show of support and then turned to disappear into the crowd. Jon sighed slumping over the table and resting his head in the gap of his folded arms.

He jerked at the sudden tap on his shoulder, turning to glare and have a fresh rant at Theon. Except, it wasn't Theon standing beside him but an tall, redheaded girl.

"Sansa?!"

"I thought it was you," she grinned, sliding a hand across the back of his chair. She moved aside slightly as the woman from before returned with the drinks.

Jon peered around the woman and took another good look at Sansa, at her red hair cascading down her back and over her shoulder, her legs that seemed to go forever before they disappeared below the purple coat she had belted closed.

He remembered those legs wrapped around his waist all too well.

He had worked with Sansa at the fitness centre when they had both been at university. And Jon had stayed for a while after he graduated, just for the safety net as he tried looking for a full-time job.

When he and Val had split that last time over whatever stupid thing it was, Jon had seen her kissing another man mere days after. Sansa had noticed his sour mood and pressed him to talk. And he had, and then she had said she knew how shit it was because she had just broken up with her boyfriend.

They had gone back to his, gotten absolutely shit-faced and next thing he was fucking her into his sofa.

Gods, she had been so...

"So what are you doing here?" Sansa was asking him and Jon blinked, clearing his throat as he tried to block out the sounds she had made when she came.

"Um...I'm with my friend...he booked us in here," he replied, casting a glance around the room in search of Theon once more, finally spotting him speaking with his sister at the bar. He turned back to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hen night," she beamed and Jon automatically dropped his gaze to her hand. She laughed, shaking her head dramatically. "Not mine, my friend's. She and her girlfriend are both here."

"Alright Jon?" Theon asked, suddenly appearing on Jon's other side. He glanced at Sansa, offering her a wide smile as he thrust out his hand. "Theon."

"Sansa," she smiled as she took it. She looked to Jon again. "Um, I should probably ..." she trailed off, pointing awkwardly to where he friends were sitting. Jon nodded, trying to stop himself from saying something stupid like he wished they hadn't lost contact, that he had never gotten back with Val that time, that they should have talked about what had happened instead of just awkwardly avoiding each other until he left the job.

"Aw, well that isn't going to help cheer this guy up," Theon sighed dramatically. "He just got dumped last week."

"Thanks Theon," Jon muttered, feeling his face heat up as Sansa raised an eyebrow at him. Theon nodded as he continued.

"Was supposed to be getting married next week. This was supposed to be his stag night!"

" _Thanks_ Theon!"

"I'm so sorry Jon," she said and Jon hated how sincere she sounded. Gods, she had always been so nice about everything.

"Shit happens," he sighed, shrugging and casting his eyes down to his drink.

"Well," she began, glancing over to her friends once more before she leaned over, her breath tickling his ear. It took all Jon's self-control not to moan. "I could cheer you up later, if you want?"

His brain screamed it was a terrible idea while his cock screamed 'fuck yes!' And Jon could still picture her, hear her moaning in his head.

"Sure," he replied, swallowing thickly. "I'll, uh...I'll meet you outside in a couple of hours?"

She nodded, patting his shoulder once before she finally moved over to join her friends.

***

She grinned at him as he came out of the door, crossing the street to where she had been sitting, ankles-crossed on the wall.

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind," she teased as she stood and fell into step next to him.

"What can I say? You are hard to resist Sansa Stark!"

She smiled at him for a few seconds before her mouth dropped sadly, her eyes lowering to the ground.

"I missed you," she murmured, determinedly watching her feet as they walked.

"I missed you too," he confessed, a small smile coming to him as he remembered all their goofing around at work. He wondered briefly if anything more could have happened if he and Val hadn't gotten back together, if they had talked about what had happened at all. The thought made him pause suddenly and Sansa glanced back at him with raised eyebrows.

"Jon?"

"If we do this," he started, his fist clenching at his side as he stared to the side of him. "Sansa, what if....what if I don't want another rebound with you?"

"Jon..."

"I was always attracted to you and that night, I fucked it all up by letting myself get carried away with my desire," he continued, finally looking back at her, noticing how she had folded her arms around herself, shivering from the cold or his words he cannot tell. "Sansa, answer me truthfully. Given time, could you see yourself with me, for real?"

She glanced down at her shoes, her chest heaving with a long inhale. Her breath clouded between them as she looked up once more.

"Yes," she whispered. "I could see it."

***

Sansa had ended up getting a cab home that night instead.

But, after a couple of months of Jon sorting through Val's stuff, blocking her from his contacts and finally accepting closure on that part of his life, he picked up the phone and asked Sansa to dinner.

Three weeks later, they were officially together and Jon woke in his bed with a naked Sansa wrapped around him for the first time.

And now, over a year later, Sansa was moving in with him.

He glanced at the clock, the slight movement jostling her as she lay on his chest. She murmured sleepily, her head burying against his chest as he placed a kiss to her forehead. She groaned softly as he slid his arms beneath her, moving her gently to the side to allow him to stand out of bed. He stretched his arms up, a satisfied moan escaping him as he relaxed once more and padded through to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower.

He slid some boxers on and moved through to the kitchen. He was filling the kettle at the sink when he heard the bathroom door closing, signalling Sansa was up too. He flicked the switch on and went to the fridge, frowning slightly at the ingredients as he wondered what they could have for breakfast. In the end, he grabbed a box of eggs, settling on scrambled eggs and toast for something quick and easy.

"Don't cook anything!" Sansa's voice suddenly called before the bathroom door shut again and the shower started running. Jon frowned, setting the egg box down by the cooker and shaking his head. Maybe she just wasn't hungry, he mused. Or maybe she wanted to treat him to a breakfast out somewhere. It was his birthday after all. 

He poured himself a coffee and slid into a chair at the table with a barely contained yawn. He heard the bathroom door open again and Sansa's footsteps as she made her way to the kitchen. He turned to greet her, instantly spluttering on his coffee at the sight of her.

She had one hand braced on the door frame, the other on her hip and Jon could swear his eyes were going to pop out at any moment. The black corset pushed her breasts up, the tops of them straining against the material, the black stockings stopping at her knees and the thin, lacy black underwear which, while Jon certainly wasn't complaining, were rather pointless given it showed  _everything._

"Hello birthday boy," she purred, grinning as he continued to stare with his coffee cup halfway between his mouth and the table. He shook his head, placing the cup down and moving to stand. She held a hand up, giving him a stern look. "Stay right where you are sweetie. You'll need to sit down for this!"

He grinned, settling back in his chair as she pressed a button on her phone, the seductive chords filling his kitchen. She set the phone on the counter face down to allow the music to be clear and then sauntered over to him, hips swaying in time with the lyrics.

 _I know you've suffered_  
_But I don't want you to hide_

Jon tried to keep his eyes on her, turning his head as she moved behind and around him with her hand stroking his shoulder and along his back.

 _It's cold and loveless_  
_I won't let you be denied_

She grinned as she came back around to face him, swaying her hips, her hands stroking up her sides and under the curves of her breast. Jon swallowed, his eyes drawn immediately to her cleavage as she moved.

 _Soothing_  
_I'll make you feel pure_

She turned around slowly, bending over slightly as she continued to sway to the music. Jon groaned, his hands immediately moving to grasp the flesh of her ass, causing her to gasp and giggle.

 _Trust me_  
_You can be sure_

"Can I just say, this is the best birthday ever?" he teased, curling a hand around her waist and pulling her back to sit on his lap. She turned her head, pouting slightly as he held her tight, effectively putting an end to her dancing.

"I wasn't finished," she said, giving him a mock glare. He grinned, shrugging lazily.

"I'd have finished if you had carried on much longer!" he teased, his lips pressing butterfly kisses by her ear and down her jawline. She sighed softly, shifting in his lap and Jon hissed as she rubbed directly over his cock.

"You really did like that," she said, the teasing evident in her voice. He growled, one hand coming up to squeeze her breast through the material of the corset, the other sliding down beneath the band of her knickers, his fingers pressing against her damp curls.

"So did you," he returned as he swiped his fingers up and down her slit, causing her to arch her back and moan softly.

He growled again as she suddenly batted his hands away and stood. His annoyance soon faded however, when she turned around and straddled him, a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair to steady herself.

He groaned as she started to grind down on him, his head tilting back in pleasure as she nipped at his neck and collarbone. His hands spread and pressed flat against her back, silently urging her own.

Her hand ghosted across his stomach, the muscles rippling beneath, a gasp of anticipation escaping him. She grinned as she slipped her hand beneath the waistband, fingers idly tracing the shape of him.

"You thought it was the best birthday before now," she murmured, pressing her lips briefly to his and then pulling away.

Jon chased her lips as she leaned back. She grinned, her hand wrapping around his length and sliding up and down. Jon groaned, eyes drifting shut in pleasure, his hips rutting gently into her warm grasp.

"It is about to get better," she purred.

Jon's hands slid down to her ass, pushing her flat against him as he suddenly stood up. She gasped, her legs tightening around his waist and her arms encircling his neck.

"What are...?"

"If we start fucking on that chair, it will break and I don't really want to explain how I got concussion," he teased as he crossed the room to the armchair in the corner beside the television. He grinned as he hooked his fingers into her underwear, tugging them down. "Where were we?"

She moaned as he pressed his fingers to her clit, moving them in the slow, gentle circles he knew she liked. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, her back arching and desperately pushing her hips down to meet his movements. His other hand pulled at the laces of her corset, enough to separate the material and bare her breasts to him. Her right hand moved from his shoulder to his hair, grasping and releasing his curls as he pursed his lips around her nipple and suckled gently.

She tugged his hair suddenly, pressing her mouth to his as he raised his head, her tongue pushing past his lips, her body pinning him back against the chair. He moaned softly, his fingers still moving desperately on her clit. She tugged at his boxers, raising herself up slightly to allow her to pull the clothing down far enough to release him, Jon's hand falling from her as she did so. She grinned at him, pressing their mouths together once more as she grasped him and slid down.

"Fuck!" Jon cried out, wrenching his mouth away with a harsh pant. His head fell back as he tried to deal with the wet heat of Sansa. It didn't matter how many times they did this, the feel of her around him drove him insane every single time.

He curled his hand around her neck, tugging her down to meet his mouth in a desperate, messy kiss as he pushed his hips up. She moved in steady circles, moaning softly into the kiss. And when his hand drifted down to rub her again, she broke the kiss and buried her head into his shoulder, whimpering as her hips rolled over and over and over. Jon's other hand slid around to her ass, pushing her hips down harder as he bucked up. She was panting helplessly against his neck now and he could feel his stomach beginning to tighten. His fingers moved faster, his lips traced a path up her neck, suckling softly on her pulse point and leaving her shivering.

She cried out a desperate groan as she tensed, her arms tightening around his neck, nails digging desperately into his shoulder. Jon grunted as her walls clenched around him, given a few last frantic thrusts before he bucked up, pulling taut as he released, his hand on her ass holding her tight against him.

She hummed softly as he relaxed back into the chair. His hand moved up her back, stroking the ends of her hair as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She stirred then, lifting up slightly to look at him.

"Definitely the best birthday ever," he teased. Sansa grinned.

"Well, until I plan next years surprise."

 


End file.
